Chasing Clarity
by MaiaWindsor
Summary: Life has been a stepmother to her. Looking for answers, Evelyn Slater walks into the world of crime investigation, and in the BAU team. She will find answers and maybe something much better, something like love!
1. Chapter 1: LOVE LUST FAITH DREAMS

Chapter 1: LOVE LUST FAITH + DREAMS

Today, I'm beginning a new chapter of my life. New doesn't always mean better, but in my case it does. My name is Evelyn Slater. I'm 27 and in front of a whole new world. Most of the people hear my name and say: "Nepotism really worked for her". And the sad thing is I wish it was anything like that. I've never hid the fact that my family was powerful. It's always been hard to me to talk about my family, since it was just me and my father. Life was a stepmother to me from an early age. Mother left us in grief when I was just 7. She didn't make it after being sick for a while. At least that's what I've been told.

From that moment on I've dedicated myself to saving other people's lives, other kids' mothers… Dad never remarried again, he was the best father a daughter can imagine. I went to the best medicine schools across Europe, and studied really hard until I got my MD-PhD. Alongside that , I've always loved studying human psychology and behavior, so reading about this was helping me release from the stress. And than it happened, a day after my mother's 20 years memorial, the revelation.

That autumn afternoon, while I was watching the leaves falling in the garden of our family house in London, a doorbell ring distracted me. The man at the door introduced himself as David Rossi and wanted us to have a talk about mother. The following hour was the longest and most painful hour I remember. He explained me how a mass murder happened the previous day. Thirteen people were stabbed to death at the same hospital where my mother passed away. He got me puzzled with that because I couldn't realize what does it have to do with my mom. Rossi saw that and without further questions got to the point. 20 years from that day another 13 people died at the hospital. All of them strangled with pillows. This man told me that it wasn't the disease that killed my mother, but a human hand, a human heart. Naturally I didn't believe him, until my father confirmed the same. My face was numb of pain and I couldn't say a word. It turned out Rossi and my father knew each other for 15 years, since mother's murder. They stayed in contact ever since that investigation started, because the murderer never got caught. After Rossi called about the repeated slaughter my dear father told him that I might help them.

I can't describe what I felt than but I know I couldn't help myself from accepting that proposal. Rossi told me that we don't have any time for losing so I packed some clothes and we headed to Los Angeles, the city where we lived until mother died. I couldn't wait to meet the team and start the investigation. And just like that I started a new journey to the unknown, on my way to the city of angels. 

* * *

So this is how it feels, having the first chapter of the first fanfiction done :) In this chapter I just wanted to introduce you to Evelyn and her background which is going to be kind of important in the following chapters. I'm open for suggestions and every critique is welcome so please review. I hope you liked it and have a nice day :D


	2. Chapter 2: City of Angels

**Chapter 2: City of Angels**

As we were flying over London I got a strange feeling. Rossi and my father were talking about these past 20 years and about me, but I was hardly paying any attention. All my struggles, all my pain, all my discomfort, all melts down as I think of the place we're headed to. I must have looked vacantly as Rossi had to shook my shoulder to make me notice his presence.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he sit next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I've been thinking of going back to LA one day, but I sure didn't think of something like this."

"Don't worry kid, it may turn out really good. You know, if you turn chaos to order, confusion will turn to clarity, and that's what you're looking for. Am I right?"

"Of course you're right, you're a profiler." I said with a small grin on my face, causing him one too. "I hope the rest of the team is as wise as you."

"You'll see that yourself as soon as you meet them. When I came back from my hiatus I was stunned. There's this guy, Spencer, he has an IQ of 187 an eidetic memory. Can you imagine this, he quoted every single line from my books!"

The rest of the trip we spent mostly talking about my team, which distracted me from my worries. However nothing cheered up my dad, whom I've never seen so nervous and worried. Landing in the sultry LA from the rainy London was quite a shock for my body, since I couldn't control my sweating. Being all sweaty and excited about meeting the team helped me loosen up a bit. When we walked out of the airport three people waited for us. Two tall men and a blonde woman who carried some papers.

"How come I never get a welcome like this?" Rossi said to them jokingly.

"It was supposed to be just Reid and me, but then you called and said our assistant is a beautiful young lady so guess who showed up too" said the woman as she was coming towards me. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, everyone call me JJ, nice to meet you. This is agent Derek Morgan" she said pointing the handsome black guy who smiled at me saucily, "and this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"You know JJ, you don't have to introduce me as a doctor to everyone" Reid mumbled loud enough for all of us to hear and laugh.

After that, Rossi and my father headed to the hotel, and me and the team to the crime scene.

By the time we were driving along the streets of LA I almost forgot the grim reason why I was there. They were very interested about my life and so was I for theirs. Even tough every single topic we talked about was very interesting I caught myself a couple of times just staring at Spencer. I knew that look. I've had it on since I was seven. He was worried about something, something that pares his heart and soul. I made a mental note to talk to him privately in the first occasion. After 45 minutes of driving under the hot sun, we finally arrived in the hospital. It felt strange after all that time, but it wasn't as bad as the feeling that followed. While my mother was sick, I've spent a lot of time there, and I can't remember ever sensing that smell. As JJ and Derek left Reid told me that they haven't taken away the bodies so the smell was understandable. We walked into the first room and there was a body of an older man, laid down on the bed, back on to the door facing the windows, which I noticed had quite a view. Reid explained that all the bodies were found in that position. When I crossed the room I could clearly see the stitch which was a surgically fine cut forming a perfect "S". It started from the centre of the chest with the curves of the "S" strategically cutting across the heart, and ending right upon the heart's tale. The cause of dead, at first I thought was over-bleeding as the deepest cut was in beginning of the aorta. If the victim was alive than he had one of the most painful deaths there is. Than I realised that there was also an inside cut along the trachea so he actually suffocated in his own blood. Whoever did this got a lot of knowing in anatomy, and ways to the deepest circles of Dante's Inferno as well.

"You must be seeing worse in surgery,"-Reid said quietly and insecurely as I realised how long he's been just standing there in silence while I was examining the body. "…erm.. I mean you stayed so calm and firm, that's not how 82 percent of the people would react, considering the percent of medical doctors, crime technicians, pathologists and soldiers as jobs where it's high likely to see horrifying injuries."

He left me speechless with my jaw dropped after the last one. And I was just awkwardly staring at him, and he was staring at the floor even more awkwardly.

"Nevermind, forget it.. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you with my notes"- he said self-consciously.

"Are you kidding me?" I said as pulling out the biggest smile I got. "That was amazing, if that's how you disturb people than I'd beg you to disturb me more." I continued encouragingly, though I wasn't sure If I was about to embarrass myself.  
"Oh that's such a relieve, some people are just sick of me being the annoying encyclopedia in motion. I just hope you won't be one of them." He said as he finally smiled at me.

"We'll get on well than, Dr. Reid."

"We sure will Dr. Slater."

"I think we should keep on moving now, if we want to have some time to rest tonight, 13 people… it'll never be easy. You asked me if I've seen worse. You know, there is no worse than what a misunderstood human being can do to other one. And the saddest thing is that "misunderstood" is just a beautiful lie we tell ourselves just to try to understand. "

"Professional deeds I guess. However, lets get moving." Said Reid as he opened the door for me and we continued our journey trough the haunted hospital.

Thank you guys for reading, I'm honestly very glad you liked my plot and I promise I'll try to upload soon and keep it interesting. Again, I'm open to every critiques and please review or PM me your wishes and ideas. Until the next chapter xXx


End file.
